


Noli me tangere

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про синдром господина Зоммера слышали? Размышления немолодого усталого человека…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noli me tangere

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ним Тетчер

Посреди ночи его разбудил грохот, раздавшийся из помещения, где он хранил ингредиенты для зелий. Судя по шуму, упала и разбилась целая полка хрупких стеклянных бутылочек, содержащих жизнь и смерть. Профессор Снейп, путаясь в ночной рубашке, со всей доступной ему скоростью ринулся туда. И, разумеется, никого не увидел, кроме кучи битого стекла на полу, вперемешку с содержимым баночек. Но услышал сдавленное дыхание у противоположной стены, рядом с дверью. Долго гадать ему не пришлось, еще в прошлом году он узнал, что мантия-невидимка Джеймса находится у Гарри Поттера, но это его знание отнюдь не смущало юного воришку. Снейп неожиданно бросился по направлению к дыханию, но оно сместилось, заскрипела и хлопнула дверь, и в руках профессора остался только красно-желтый гриффиндорский шарф. Снейп вздохнул: Поттер опять ушел безнаказанным. МакГонагалл наверняка заявит, что такой шарф есть у каждого гриффиндорца и нельзя ведь наказать весь колледж. 

Снейп устало опустился в кресло и движением палочки зажег камин. Внезапно он ясно услышал, как смеется Поттер, а с ним, скорее всего, и остальные гриффиндорские змееныши. Снейп усмехнулся; несмотря на явный оксюморон, лучшее определение для этих детей трудно было придумать. В приступе ярости он бросил шарф в огонь, но тот никак не хотел загораться, запахло паленой шерстью, и Снейп был вынужден открыть форточку, хотя и не любил этого делать – маленькое окошко находилось прямо над землей. Внезапно он почувствовал себя очень уставшим, голову как будто сдавило железными тисками, и тихий ехидный голосок внутри напомнил, что не в его возрасте гоняться по ночам за учениками, нарушающими правила. Что в его возрасте над спать с 10 до 8, предварительно выпив успокоительного, в обнимку с женой, в худшем случае – с грелкой. 

Снейп хотел снова вернуться в постель, но не мог найти в себе силы подняться с кресла и сделать хотя бы шаг. Он опустил голову на сложенные руки и вздохнул. «Будь проклят тот день и час, когда Поттер появился на свет! - думал он. – И будь проклят тот день – выходной - и час – игры в квиддич – когда я пытался спасти этого ребенка. Мерлин, зачем я только это делал! Ради кого? Ради него? Нет, Поттер так и лезет во всякие неприятности, находя их даже там, где их, казалось бы, найти невозможно, спасать его шкуру – самое неблагодарное занятие во вселенной. Впрочем, благодарности я и так не дождался, разумеется… Ради других? Его друзья и близкие волнуют меня так же мало, как и он сам, и я искренне считаю, что если бы тогда Поттер и Вольдеморт погибли на пару, мир не стал бы хуже… Тогда ради кого же? Остаюсь только я сам…» Снейп сглотнул, перед глазами поплыли картины его детства, юности, картины 20-летней давности, когда он был самым молодым Пожирателем. Возможно, если бы его кто-то спас, кто-то предостерег… Но ему приходилось учиться только на собственных ошибках, порой не имея возможности вернуть прошлое. «Поттеру, по сути, удивительно везет, - размышлял он, - он мог бы просто умереть в первую свою встречу с Лордом, или остаться калекой, или магглом. Его мог бы разодрать Флаффи, или хотя бы сильно покалечить. Он мог бы не найти философского камня, и его бы задушил Квирелл. Мог бы утонуть в озере во время турнира, мог бы быть съеден драконом. Наконец, то, что ближе к Темному Лорду в ту ночь на кладбище оказался Диггори, а не Поттер – тоже чистая случайность, а кровь можно взять и у мертвого. Феноменальное везение, что Беллатрикс не сочла его достаточно интересным для того, чтобы убить…». Профессор поймал себя на том, что чересчур увлекся, и запретил себе впредь думать обо всех этих пленительных возможностях. Снейп искренне считал, что нет ничего более низкого, чем мстить и проявлять садизм по отношению к ребенку, который не способен толком за себя постоять. Даже по отношению к такому ребенку, как Поттер.

\- Но почему я должен быть терпеливым, если никто никогда не был терпелив ко мне! - Сдавленно прошептал он. – Я расплачивался за свои ошибки полной ценой, а не детскими огорчениями! Я платил не только за свои ошибки – но и за то, что у Блэка было плохое настроение, за то, что Люпина в детстве укусил оборотень, за то, что Лили была неблагосклонна к Джеймсу... После – за просчеты Лорда, и, наконец, венец всему – тупость Лонгботтома в алхимии… 

Снейп никогда не был фаталистом, но все же ощущал, что сложившуюся судьбу нельзя исправить, нельзя сломать давнюю традицию и повернуть время вспять. В принципе, он и не был уверен, что ему этого хотелось. Проводя в одиночестве долгими вечерами, он занимался множеством разных дел, в том числе и подбивал итоги своим наблюдениям о людях. Классифицируя их, замечая сходное в характерах и судьбах, черты, которые передаются не генетически, а на уровне восприятия. Много лет уча детей, он мог легко определить их будущие дороги, и редко ошибался в своих суждениях. Себя же он относил к забавному типу людей с несбывшейся судьбой. Снейп откровенно забавлялся, представляя, что если бы все пошло немного по-другому, он спокойно бы выучился, осел на какой-нибудь кафедре алхимии бакалавром, а постепенно и магистром, женился бы на неглупой, но скромненькой студентке, до конца дней считал бы деньги на завтра и без конца забывал зонт на работе. Его считали бы не слишком привлекательным, слегка занудным и вздорным, но, в общем, неплохим человеком, с простительными странностями. Снейп усмехнулся своим мыслям, доставая из шкафа бренди и наливая его в бокал. 

Но все пошло наперекосяк. Он не мог найти ту точку отсчета, когда сбился с этого приличного и банального пути. Возможно, это была встреча с волком в Визжащей Хижине, возможно – раньше, когда у него на руках умирала его мать, а отец сухо повторял, что мужчина не должен плакать. Ему было восемь лет. 

Теперь же… теперь было слишком поздно. Он уже ничего не хотел от жизни, кроме возможности тихо дожить свой век, позволяя себе вымещать заряд зла, полученный от Темного Лорда, на студентах. В победу он не верил, как и в окончательное торжество зла на планете, но не слишком страдал от этого. По сути, мелкие издевки доставали его больше. 

\- Оставьте меня в покое, наконец, - шептал он, зло глядя на догорающие останки шарфа. – Не будьте мелочны, - Снейп не знал точно, к кому он обращается – может быть, к Поттеру, или Дамблдору, или Лорду, или всем вместе. 

Уже немолодой, нервный человек подошел к одному из шкафов с ингредиентами. «Не стать нервным с такой жизнью способен только человек, начисто лишенный сердца». А у Снейпа, вопреки расхожему мнению, сердце все-таки было, и в последнее время слишком часто давало о себе знать. 

\- Оставьте меня, - повторял он, смешивая компоненты зелья. Потом процесс потребовал всей сосредоточенности, и Снейп замолчал. Ловкие руки порхали как бабочки, растирая, добавляя, помешивая, сливая пену. Наконец, зелье было готово. Он перелил еще дымящийся напиток в кубок и опустился в кресло. 

Это был яд, не имеющий противоядия. Снейп ставил величие смерти слишком высоко и презирал мнимых самоубийц, желающих попугать близких. Кроме того, он просто был перфекционистом и любил доводить все дела до конца. Хотя Снейп сомневался, что его стал бы кто-нибудь спасать, это не меняло дело. 

Кубок полетел на груду разбитого стекла, оставленную Поттером, но, брошенный уже слабеющей рукой, упал в нескольких метрах от нее. По комнате пронесся сквозняк, заскрипела где-то открытая дверь. Мертвая тишина наполнила подземелья, так, как будто здесь никто никогда не жил. 

fin


End file.
